A Nights Echo
by Curious Calamity
Summary: This night changed us forever.. i think as i stare into your lifeless eyes.. I thought i could trust you.. But all i can now do is cry.. Now here we are, you a cold blooded killer. Who knew such a simple thing could change our lives forever?
1. Cherry blossoms

**a/n: very sorry, i wrote this on a whim, so sorry if crys is ooc (i havent written her in forever in an official story thing).. AND it doesnt help its an opening.. which i also suck at writing..**

 _The room was pitch black, the darkness seemed to swallow it entirely.. The night that changed our lives forever.. Those. events no one expected would happen... This really did change our lives. Blood stained the floor, its crimson color a sharp contrast to the black that surrounded it. they slyly looked at all the dead bodies, a smirk appeared on their face as they looked at all the havoc they had caused. Bodies covered the floor, 14 of them in fact, an that's not an easy feat for one person after all._

 _they pulled a knife out of her most recent victims back, the deep crimson red blood seemed to have stained the knife completely. Of all the deaths, his had to be their favorite._

 _All due to the pain they'd caused them, they had never been forgiven, even after all their deaths..._

Crystal jolted awake, sitting up as she frantically looked around the room, making sure everything was okay.

her Xatu stared at her with its blank stare, unmoving even as crystal stared back. She didnt remember letting it out of its pokeball but other than that, everything was fine.

She sighed in relief, before collapsing back onto her bed, staring at the blue ceiling of the room.

 _what was that?_

She shrugged, before sitting up once more, this time to glance at her alarm clock. "9:26.." She yawned slowly, before her eyes widened "ive overslept! hopefully theres still some time to get some of my research papers in!" She kicked the blankets off her, sending them flying to the end of the room, before literally jumping out of her bed.

She pulled on her clothes, a blue t shirt over a pair of jeans, before looking in the mirror.

 _Good enough._. It really was nothing to fancy, or anything that bad for a 17 year old to wear either.

She spun around, watching her hair swish this time instead of her clothes.

She put her hair up in a ponytail instead of her usual pigtails.

 _With all hope that idiot wont know its me.._

Swinging her bag over her shoulder she headed out the bedroom door.

"so if i finish up the paper on the process of evolution by stones... then i could start up the papers on how pokemons breeding rate is affected by footsteps and by the one who hatches it.." she sighed, knowing what that was referring to..

 _turns out i do need him.._

honestly, she loved her job, it was just that sometimes it could just get way to overwhelming and sometimes she needed the help of a certain "idiot" to get things done.

She locked her door, before looking around the ever peaceful city.

Children chased each other laughing happily as they played. Older couples sat outside their homes, watching the children with happy smiles on their faces.

flowers littered the town, their sweet scent pleasant as petals flew around in the wind

at first, Crystal didnt like the fact of moving to Cherrygrove City, but now she wouldnt change it for anything, even if she was slightly farther from the orphanage.

She walked away from her house, letting Archy walk along beside her as they went towards route 29, towards the dreaded new bark town -To crystal mind you-

"hey crystal!"

Crystal turned as she saw a girl run towards her, wearing the standard nurse outfit

"Nurse June? Whats up?"

The slightly older girl crouched over, panting a bit from running. " Professor Oak passed by this morning, he wants to speak with you." She stood up, "im glad i got you here, i thought id have to go all the way to new bark!"

Crystal smiled slightly, "thanks June, i'll check it out."

She bid farewell to the nurse, before dialing the said professor on her pokegear.

B _ring_

 _Bring_

 _Bring_

 _beep!_

"Hello?" the surprised face of the professor popped up onto her screen as he picked up.

"oh hello crystal! it seems that you have got Junes message!"

"Yes i have.. so what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Well you see.. theres this place in sinnoh that i want all you dexholders to check out.."

"Why?"

The professor scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, there are reports that people have gone missing.. and nothing seems to work.."

Crystal nodded thoughtfully, "very well, i'll try to tell the pthers, who else knows about this?"

"Green does of course, but he doesnt care.."

"dont worry, i'll try to talk some sense into him, thanks professor."

"i should be thanking you! farewel Crystal!"

"bye!"

 _Beep_

 **a/n: sorry its not top quality.. this was originally a collab between me and a friend WHO HAS NO CLUE ABOUT POKESPE so i had to improvise, but if i finish this i will put the bloopers because omf..**

 **questions!:**

 **Anyone guess why Xatee was staring at crystal? who exactly is the one in the "dream?"**

 **where are they going?**

 **Review and perhaps youll find out next chapter :3**


	2. Fall

A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYTHING BEGINS AIGHT?

..everyone's ooc here..

im not proud

IM SO SORRY THE FORMATTING WAS SCREWED UP AND I DIDNT KNOW

And ages:

Red: 21

Green: 21

blue:21

yellow: 19

Gold: 17

Silver: 18

Crystal: 17

Ruby: 17

Sapphire: 16

Emerald: 16

Dia: 15

Pearl: 14

Plat: 14

Black: 15 (just go with it pls)

White: 15

Bzzt

Bzzt

Bzzt

Beep!

"Hello?"

Ruby glanced at his pokegear uninterestedly, trying to ignore the brunette obviously making faces behind him

"Hey ruby!"

Ruby focussed on the screen, fully ignoring sapphire as she scurried over to his side

"Crystal? What's up?"

The black haired girl sighed, "5th person who assumed we were in danger... Anyhow! Is sapph with you? I'm trying to tell everyone tha-"

"I'm here! Nice to ya senior!" Sapphire said jumping up, basically using Ruby's shoulders as a springboard

Ruby fell forward a bit, not ready for the extra weight

"Ah what the heck!"

Sapphire snorted, jumping back, "what? Can a priss like ya not even hold up somethin?"

"Of course I can! At least my strength is normal unlike your barbaric amount of strength!"

"What did you say?! I will-"

"AHEM!"

They turned back to the pokegear, seeing crystals ever serious face opon it

"As I was saying, were all going to sinnoh to investigate something., and you guys have new juniors, you better not do anything like that around them."

"What?!"

"Yes, now meet us at," she looked down, "at the old château in simmoh tomorrow if possible, there's a ferry from hoenn leaving at 8:00."

They nodded

"Okay! Bye!"

.

"I wonder how the others are doing.. we havent seen them in awhile." Sapphire leaned against the railing of the boat, not caring about the spray getting her wet; ruby on the other hand..

"Ew! who knows how dirty that is! Get away from it!"

"Calm down ya priss! its just water!"

Ruby cringed as she pulled him closer to the tail

"Its sinnoh! Aren't you excited?"

"Hopefully it will be a good experience.. And they have contests!"

"Oh my arceus.. You're such a sissy!"

"Say the barbaric p-"

"We are now docking in canalave city, we hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for using our services!"

"Yes!" Sapphire didn't wait before leaping into the water, swimming t the shore even before the boat got to the dock

A girl raced to the spot where sapphire just was, "is she okay? " she said looking over he railing, her light blue eyes wide

"Why...?"

"I agree.."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching sapphire get on kd, shaking herself out like a dog

"You two see like a weird couple say to the least-"

"We are not a couple!" Ruby shifted his gaze around nervously, "what about you? You mustve came her with someone."

"What? Nooo." Her face was dusted with light pink, "well besides the retarded pokemon addict over there," she pointed to the right, to empty air

"What?! Where the hell is he?"

Ruby caught a figure at the edge of his vision, standing on the beach,

"MY NAME IS BLACK AND I AM THE CHAMPION OF THE UNOVA REGION!"

Ruby's ears were ringing, even though they were far from their location., he had heard it clear as day

"..found him.,"

The two figures on the beach turned to each other, before sending out two pokemon

"SAPPHIRE!"

"BLACK!"

This won't be pretty

.

"Hahaha I beat ya! Are all trainer from unova that weak?"

Black recalled reshiram

"How were you able to be reshiram like that?!"

"Its easy if ya have a weak opponent!"

"Oh you're asking for-"

Black felt the back of his shirt get tugged as he lunged to the girl

White slapped black lightly, "you do not scream ad battle its bad!"

"But white! Its my passion!"

In the meantime Ruby had went up to sapphire

Ruby sprayed the spray bottle at sapphire, "bad girl! You do not battle and provoke people!"

She hissed at him, "at least I don't squirt people with spray bottles!" She grabbed his arm, tossing him over her head and into the water, ignoring his girly shriek as he plunged into the waves

"HOWS DOES IT FEEL?"

White stared at the place ruby had plunged into the waves

"..will he be okay?"

"Who knows?"

Ruby dragged himself on land, sopping wet and dirty from his ordeal, before promptly collapsing on land

"Well, we have to go, nice seeing ya!"

She picked up ruby and ran, gaining many concerned stares

"..they were something weren't they?"

No response

"Oh come on."

White released Musha, who promptly went to work.

"Okay.. We have to get to sandgem.. Okay!"

White grabbed her vullabys pokeball, letting out the said Pokémon

"Barbara! I know you haven't been there before but can you fly to sandgem?"

The pokemon nodded, getting ready to fly

She grabbed bravs pokeball, "brav can you follow barabara?"

The pokemon nodded,

Black took mphis musharna off his head

"Hey what-"

"Just get on brav and let's go,"

"..okay?"

.

.

"..its you from before.."

Black stared at sapphire as he entered the lab, recognizing her instantly

"..I can say the same for you.."

"...wanna battle again sometime?"

"Yup!"

Crystal glanced at ruby, "so they were the kids you met earlier?"

"Ya..."

"Well they're your juniors, univa dexholders to be exact."

"Oh god.."

"This is how I felt when you guys came along.."

Ruby glanced at silver, "what?"

"..."

"We have had many reports of dissapearences inside the château as of late, so we would like you guys to check it out, knowing you are the most capable after all."

Diamond rugged, continuing to eat the cookies being served

"Dia! No I mean diamond! You need to stop eating!" He smacked him with the wok he seemingly got out of nowhere

"But pearl~ I'm hungry.."

"Well our manzai -and this crap- comes first! Now come on!"

The boy sighed, "fine..." Frankly, the boy didn't want to practice, he wanted to talk to the others.. But he couldn't say no to pearl, he was his best after all

.

.

.

"So this is it huh? Wow I would've expected it to be way scarier." Gold surveyed the interior of the building, not batting an eyelash about the peeling paint

"What did you expect it to be?"

"Ya know more ghostly lookin? I mean, enough to make it seem haunted."

Pearl and Diamond glanced at each other

"Well senior.."

"What?"

"Its said that a little girl and butler butlers ghost haunt this place, no one knows how they died, or why they're haunting it but-"

"Ha! What a load of bullshit! I-"

Crystal slammed her foot into golds back, making the boy stumble, "gold! Do not speak like that to our juniors!"

Diamond backed away from crystal, kind of... Scared about her actions

"If anyone's doing anything bad its you!"

"Really i-"

"If it would be okay seniors, would you continue this inside?" The ever so oblicious platinum said, cocking her head

"Platinums right, its getting dark."

they walked into the deserted building, looking all around

"Wow! This would be a great place to make a secret base! Right silver?"

The boy glanced at his "sisters" happy face, "Yes.. I guess it would." He reached to grab his ursarings (1) pokeball

Huh?

His hand swiped empty air

What's?

He looked around frantically

"Silver? What's up?"

"I can't find my ursaring pokeball.."

"We were supposed to leave our pokeballs at the lab.. Professor rowan said-"

"Well screw that." Silver walked toward a room on the left side of the living room

"Ongoing to go look for it, I'll be back,"

"Shouldn't someone go with you? I mean.. If people actually did sap eared here.."

He waved the blonde girl away, "nah, I'll be fine, I have feraligator after all."

"Okay, be careful!"

He shrugged

He entered the room,

The shelves were lined with cooking utensils: knives, forks, spoons, you name it

So this must be the kitchen?

He scanned the floor for the pokeball, actually quite worried about his Pokémon

Hopefully he wasn't stolen.. Or anything like that.. God hopefullhy gold won't tease me about this.. I won't hear the end of it

He absentmindley swiped his hand over the table, feeling something sharp cut into his hand

He gripped his hand, feeling blood seep through the cloth

"Shit!"

He bumped into the wall, sending everything clattering

Smooth move.,

He sighed, going over to a cabinet

They must have a first aid kit somewhere.

He opened the cabinet with his good hand, before feeling something sharp punch through his back

"What the-"

A black figure raised a hand, before bringing it down on the boys head

That was all

.

.

An: such rush, much wow

This took awhile to write actually

And I'm not proud of it


	3. Wavering promise

A/n: sorry this took a month, Ive been busy translating pokespe song things. And I didn't know how to channel erything (there was a scene that was supposed to be in here, but it wouldnt have made sense if it was.)

Anyhow, I hope you can tolerate this

Onwards!

.

"Hey..hasn't silver been gone for while?"

"Ya he has. Maybe he went outside or something.."

Blue shrugged, even though she knew her brother could take care of himself, she couldn't help but feel worried

"I'm sure he's fine blue."

She looked down at the blonde, who smiled lightly at her

"Thanks yellow, I may as well look for him though."

"Wait."

Green placed a hand on her shoulder, his green eyes narwed.

"It would be better if we split up.. You know what gramps said.."

Blue froze

I didn't think of that.. Could it? No... He wouldn't

"O-okay.."

"Ruby, Pearl, Crystal and gold and i will be on one team. Diamond, White, Red, and black will be on the other. And platinum Blue, and emerald are the other."

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Not yet Blue."

"What?! Don't you want us to find him?"

"Of course I do.. But I want your group to look around the mansion, and perhaps find a room to stay in for the time being."

"Cant you do that?"

He placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "look, I know you're worried about silver, but we can't just give up on everything for a simple thing. Silvers probably fine, just wandering somewhere. We Came here because of a task, and we have to complete that as well."

She glared at him, "fine. But he better be okay."

"He will be, I promise."

"Team one, head out towards the west hall, I will take the east, and the third team will go south."

"Right."

.

"How about we check the kitchen? That's where silver went right?"

"Okay, just keep a watch out."

Black nodded, looking around the halls.

"I hope he's okay.." He heard Crystal mutter

"Its fine! He's silver! He's probably the strongest of all of us!"

"Isn't red the strongest?" Before black could stop himself the words flew out of his mouth, he clamped his mouth shut

They turned toward him, gold glared at him, crystal looked even more worried (which was unlike her) and green looked like he was about to kill him

 _Right.. Green lost to red.._

Black mentally reminded himself never to say something like that around Green again

"But Silvers pretty strong as well!"

He smiled sheepishly, dying on the inside as Gold and Crystal turned away

 _Smooth move black.. Smooth_

A shriek echoed throughout the halls

"The kitchen!"

They raced into the said room.

Rubys back was to them, arched and shivering

"Ruby?"

Black looked at the floor, a puddle of red was at Ruby's feet

What the-

"G-guys.." Pearl backed away

"Is that blood?"

Ruby, who was still shivering, nodded slowly, before following the trail, gold in pursuit

"What are you guys doing?"

"Looking for cookies- following the trail! What do you think!"

"Sorry.."

The trail lead to the closet

Green looked at them, before throwing the doors open.

"Silver!"

Gold and crystal raced toward the bleeding mass on the floor, holding into him as they looked him over

The blood seemed to be coming from his head, which was not a good sign

..if he was alive..

"I-is he okay?"

Green placed a hand on the boys wrist, after not feeling anything strong, sighed assuming he was gone, until...

"..guys.."

The faint voice was heard, and a small flash of silver emitted from the body on the floor

"He's alive! We have to do something!"

"Come on! We have to get him to yellow!"

Green picked the boy up,carefully avoiding the spike on his back., and with the help of black, raced out to find the others.

The door slammed open, sending everyone into defensives

"What the hell!"

"Get out of the way!"

Green pushed Ruby aside as he ushered everyone away from the table, placing silvers body on it with Blacks help

"Silver!"

Blue pushed through the crowd, kneeling at her brothers side as he opened his eyes

"Sis?"

His glazed over eyes stared at her she gripped his hand

His hand was cold, way to cold to be living

He gripped her hand weakly

"Forget about me.. Okay?"

"What?! What do you mean silver?!"

He smiled slightly, before closing his eyes

With that one last shuddering breath he was still.

"Silver?! Silver?!"

Blue buried her face in his unmoving chest, sobbing each time he called his name

"What happened?!"

Yellow sat near silvers body, eyes wide as she glanced at green.

Green sighed, "there's not many possibilities.. Except for one,"

He glanced at blue, who still was sobbing hysterically as he spoke

"... Someone poisoned him.."

Green pointed

"What?! Why would anyone do that?!"

"Who knows? But as much as I hate saying that.. Its a possibility.."

He pointed to the spike in silvers arm, "you see that? That's a poison sting spike.."

The room plunged into silence as green walked over to blue, putting an arm around her shoulder as he did so.

.

Blue buried her face in greens shoulder, looking up at him with wide eyes

"I heard what you said.."

Green froze, "you did?"

"He was murdered... I know it.. He wouldn't have done this before it or ever without mentioning it to me.."

She stood up slowly, gaze dark

"IT WAS ONE OF YOU!"

She pointed to platinum who jumped back in fear

"You! You have a poison type don't you? It has to be you!"

Pearl jumped in front of Missy protectively

"Hey! Don't you dare speak about Missy like that! Who's to say it wasn't your nidoqueen huh? It could've been you!"

Blue face paled, before the color returned

"Well I didn't bring my pokemon! So jokes on you!" She pointed to crystal

"What about you huh? You have a parasect, you could've done it also!"

Crystal jumped to her feet, squaring the girl up

"I would never do this to him! Silver was one of my best friends!"

"Sure! And I'm a-"

Green grabbed the girl, swinging her to face him

"That's enough blue, you don't know anything!"

"And what makes you say that? He was my brother! Of course I know if I'm right."

Greens gaze hardened, "then how come you didn't notice the injury on his head? Blue it could've been anyone! So shut it and help us solve the crimes not provoke them!"

Blue froze, tears welled at her eyes

"I just.. Can't believe he's dead!"

The door slammed open as four people rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind them

One fainted immediately, collapsing to the floor in a heap

"Diamond!"

Forgetting the deliemma from earlier, Pearl and Platinum raced toward the fallen boy, checking on him

The others were panting, leaning on the walls as they caught their breath

"What happened? And where's prez!"

"Monsters.. Chasing us.. Had no choice.. But to leave her.."

"What?!"

"It went like this.."

Hahahahaha what's happened? Wheres white? Find out next chapter

Silver: no one cares

Me: you're dead, now go bug someone else *mutters* asshole

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Night flame

**A/n: this wasn't a good chapter, but it was most setting up**

 **Next chap will be up quick, there's a lot in it because really,this is short asf**

 **And sorry for ooc white, I've never actually written her along with someone that's not black before**

 **And shit goes down with dia in this chapter ooo**

 **"It went like this.."**

.

"See anything guys?"

"Nothing over here!"

"Its the same over here.."

Red sighed, so far they hadn't been able to find anything of the sort in the halls

"Guys, I dont think we have anything over here, let's head back."

"Hopefully the others found him..."

"Dont worry yellow! He's probably fine, like green said."

"Hey seniors! Over here!"

Red turned to the brunette, who faced a dark room

"We really haven't searched this room yet..."

He felt both yellow and Diamond shudder from next to him

The room was rather dark, dark enough so that you wouldn't be able to see clearly. Strange covers were haphazardly thrown to the floor, along with few boxes.

"Okay! Stay together alright?"

They searched throughout the room, checking certain areas like corners and crevices

Nothing

"Well, it would be better to head out.. Hopefully the others found him,"

"Okay.."

They walked towards the door, trying to avoid boxes that littered the floor

That is until yellow tripped over one

A strange beeping noise sounded, snapping the others to attention

"What is that?!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Rumbling shook the room, sending the kids sprawling

Red held onto the corner of a box, holding onto yellow as the rumbling became stronger

Boom!

The walls came down

Sealing them into their own little worlds

.

Red scratched his head, "that's all I know.. I wasn't there to witness it.. Dia was.."

"I-i'll talk.."

Diamond slowly sat up, shaking slightly.

Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder

"You sure?"

Diamond didnt smile, he looked.. Cold, as if something had been broken

"Yes.."

.

The walls closed in, blocking the two from the others

Diamond looked around frantically, eyes wide with terror as he looked at the incoming walls

 _What's going on!?_

"Yellow? Red!?"

No response, the walls blocked everything out

"I don't want to die... Not like this!"

White hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth as she began to hyperventilate

Diamond placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her

"It'll be okay.."

The walls stopped moving In.

 _Huh?_

"We're okay!"

The floors lit up a black color

Too soon

Figures arose from the light, demonic smirks etched on their faces

They advanced on their prey

Diamond and white stood back to back

"We don't have our pokemon, what can we do?"

White stared at the monsters, "I guess we have to fight them.."

More and more of the "shadow children" (as dia began to call them) advanced on them, some fusing into deformed blobs

That's when they attacked

They leapt at the two, latching onto their skin

Diamond shrieked as pain seeped though his skin,

The monsters were killing them

White fell to the floor, screaming, as monsters covered her

 _No_!

He kicked the ones covering his friend, only to watch them disperse before coming back

"Why won't you die!?"

The flood pushed him back from his friend, more and more of them latching onto his skin

His vision blurred, white spots dancing along the lines of darkness

 _I guess this is it.._

He continued to hear Whites shrieks. His vision faded to a little more than nothing. He gave up

He slumped to the floor, letting the things take him

 ** _You can't give up.._**

 _Yes I can, pearls willpower, I'm just emotion_

 ** _Emotions are what keep you alive. Keep going Dia, I know you can_**

 _Mespirit.._

He slowly picked himself up, punching at all the creatures

He no longer saw or heard white. The black blobs completely engulfed the room

 _I'm alone.._

The surveyed the mess, dodging the creatures as they leapt at him

 _I can't stay still for to long.._

A faint light shone from the other side

 _An exit?!_

That's when he heard it.

"Dia? White!? Are you there?!"

He thanked arceus before racing to the other side, kicking aside monsters as he passed

He gradually collapsed at the exit, hearing the voices fade

Everything faded to black

.

"That's what happened..."

Everyone stared at him in awe

"I don't believe you!"

Black raced up to diamond, grabbing the collar of his shirt as he do so

"Monsters?! That's why you left her? Pfft, I thought you were a decholder, we don't anyone behind?!"

"I tried-"

"YOU DIDNT! YOU LEFT HER!" He pointed at the others in the group, "AND THAT GOES FOR YOU GUYS TO! SHE COULD STILL BE ALIVE! BEING TORTURED BY THEM.. THINGS!"

Diamond stood up, and without a word, pushed black away from him, a cold expression on his face, though a few tears had gathered at the edges up his eyes

Black growled, before turning away.

"Diamond?" Platinum stood in front of him, looking quite unnerved by his stare

"Yes Missy?" His bright blue eyes were now cold

She backed away from him

He flinched slightly

"Ugh! I can't take this!"

Black raced out of the room, no doubt going to search

Diamond looked around the rooms, before following, taking the opposite direction

"What the- those idiots!"

"Teams one and three plus yellow go after them!"

The people on the teams quickly raced after the boys

"We aren't going to last long like this.."

.

"See anything?"

"No.."

Team one (consisting of Ruby, pearl, Crystal, and gold) had followed diamond, though lost him

"Two of us are dead.. And it hasnt even been a day.."

"Don't talk like that Crys! We'll get out of this, I know it!"

"I hope it does.. I'm not sure if dia will be okay.. I hope he is.."

Pearl looked at his feet

"What about black?"

Pearl looked up, glaring at Ruby

"He's the asshole who got us like this."

Crystal gaped at pearl, he never used language like that

..but in this situation, it would make sense

Diamond wa- is his best friend after all

"How about we check in here?"

The dark room looked like a good hiding place

"Okay.."

Boxes were liked out of the way, like something kicked in out of haste

"Strange.."

"Diamond?!"

"Are you in here?"

 _ **Grr**_

"Hello?"

A figure moved across the room, its features covered with darkness

"Diamond? Is that you?"

The figure looked up, a crooked gleaming red smirk on its face

"Oh shi-"

"That's not dia!"

The creature raised a red hand at them, flames spurting out of them as he did so.

Crystal jumped back, pulling pearl with her.

"Run!"

 ** _How'd you like this? Next chap will be up tomorrow! It needs a little more editing._**

 ** _Poor dia... Haha no regrets_**

 ** _White: what a great death_**

 ** _Me: you were supposed to die way later actually, but change of plans_**

 ** _White: ..._**


	5. Shadows and Embers

An: I wrote this before chapter one oms

 **"Run!"**

They didn't need to be told twice, crystal leapt over the cracks in floors, barely making it over as flames erupted from them

She glanced back at the way she came, where the faint shadows of the monsters chasing them dissapeared altogether

She looked to exit, seeing it go up in flames as well.

She glanced at the others, who didn't seem to be faring well.

 _Oh no_..

She shook her head, looking at the others as well, Pearl looked troubled, gold looked like he was about to jump through the fire while ruby just stared at the flames, watching intently as the flames began to eat at the wood.

"There must be some kind of way out of this..."

Gold glanced at her, "of course there has to be! Is it that easy for someone as serious as you to gave up?"

"Are you the one to talk? Do you even have an idea?"

She highly doubted it, being used to all those things gold had did in the old times

"Actually I do..."

What?!

A spark of hope flickered within crystal, though was quickly extinguished when-

"I think we can jump through through the flames."

Crystal eyes widened, "are you crazy!? We can't do that! We'll get burnt alive!"

Gold backed away slightly, putting up his hands in a defensive stance, "chill! Not like that," he pointed to the flames, which flickered in every which way

"There's a pattern," the flames parted for a few seconds, before erupting out once more "if we time it right... I think we can get through this."

Crystal glanced at the flames again

 _1..2..3..4..5..6_

The flames parted, revealing the other side, before erupting again

"I'm surprised I'm saying this to you of all people.. But I think you're right."

He smirked, patting her on the head, "I'm always right! Remember all those times I saved y'all?"

"Liar.."

"What was that?"

Ignoring his last comment, Crystal turned to the others, "Ruby! Pearl! Get over here!"

The others went towards them, albeit sluggishly due to the now rising tempatures

The flames began to spread, smoke clouded throughout the room, however it wasnt low enough to do serious damage, the heat was taking its toll

 _We have to hurry_

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here forever.." Ruby looked back at the flames, which was eating at the wood.

"Ya! We have to hurry!" Pearl tapped his foot impatiently, beads of sweat sliding down his face

Crystal suddenly realized how hot she was, waves of heat pulsed around the room, affecting her as well.

Gold didn't look like he was faring any better, however she still held his grin.

 _I've never realized how strong he could be.._

"You can jump through the flames," he glanced at the flames "like this!" He suddenly leapt up, charging through the wall

"Gold!" Ruby reached toward the boy, before the flames erupted again

Crystal pushed him back, not wanting the boy to get burnt

"I'm okay guys! You just gotta time it right!"

The flames parted again, revealing gold looking happy as ever.

"He's crazy!"

"But its our only hope!"

"Okay.." Pearl stepped forward, his amber eyes blazing in the flames flickering light, he clenched his fists

"But I'm fining you if this doesn't work!" In that split second he leapt through the hole in the flames.

Ruby shuddered, obviously not happy with this

"I'm okay!"

"Okay ruby.. Its your turn!"

"Really?..Okay.. Its not like it'll matter or not."

Crystal sighed sadly,

 _So he's still upset after the deaths_?

He leapt through the flames, but unlike the others.. He stumbled, barely getting through the flames quick enough

"Are you alright Ruby?"

"I think- oh crap!"

Crystals jumped in worry, before leaping through the flames herself, her long legs easily reaching the other side

Ruby threw his hat off his head, the ends aflame, before kicking it into the ground, trying desperately to disperse the flames.

The charred black mass sat on the floor, void of flames, but to far gone to save

"That was a hat?!" Gold looked up at Ruby's black hair, gaping as he saw his forehead

"Agh!" Ruby threw his hand over the scarred flesh, covering it as he tried to fix his hat

"That's a hat?"

"Not the time! Come on!" Crystal grabbed Golds hand,

She pushed the others ahead of her, dragging gold along behind her

The hallways were dark, besides the occasional flickering of the light

"So ruby, what's up with your head?"

The boy flinched as he began to cover up the scars once again

"I don't want to talk about it.." His voice was a whisper

"Okay.."

Silence engulfed them once more

 **Grrr**

"Jeez ruby, I know you dont want to talk but you don't have to growl.."

"That isn't me.."

A shadow flickered from the edge of Ruby's vision.

"Guys.."

The shadows rose, taking in the form of small children

"What the f-"

The things screeched, their jagged mouths gaping at them

"RUN!"

they raced out of there, away from those things

go and crystal bent over panting, the other boys doing the same

"We should be okay now shouldn't we?"

"I think-"

Golds eyes widened as he stared behind her shoulder,

Crystal felt herself being pushed back, hitting the wall hard

"What the- Gold!"

The said boy swung his bilard cue at the shadow monsters, dispersing them before other waves came toward him

He glanced at her, "run Crys! Get out of here!"

"I wont-"

"Just do it!" He smiled sadly, "I don't want you being the damsel in distress again."

Ruby pulled her back, "come on crystal! He's right! If we stay here-"

"We can't just leave him!"

"Oh come on!" Gold pushed her back with his Billard cue, "just go! I'-"

A click sounded throughout the room

The walls slammed shut, blocking out both of the rooms of contact

"Gold are you okay!?"

The chuckle was heard, "I'm fine guys, I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done with these bastards, now go goddammit!"

"Okay.. But you better survive!"

"I will! Now go meet up with the others!"

"Okay!"

Their footsteps echoed throughout the walls

Gold faced the shadow mob, smirking as he looked at their enlarged numbers

 **"I will NOT let you assholes hurt them!"**

 _ **An: this chap was supposed to have more in it.. Ya no**_

 _ **So I kinda added some mangaquest? God this is getting me nowhere**_

 _ **But is gold dead?**_

 _ **Who knows? Who cares?**_

 _ **The dexholders don't..**_

 _ **Next chapter will be up in a week! (I'm going to try to update one a basis of 1-2 weeks)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 ** _Light out_**


	6. Flicker

**Thank y'all so much! Your reviews are appreciated!**

 **(I were this last month, but I forgot to post it..)**

 **Onwards!**

Group two(consisting of sapphire,blue, emerald, platinum and yellow.) wandered the halls

"Nothings down here.."

"We can't give up! Blacks down 'ere.." Sapphire looked around "..somewhere.."

"Sapph, we have to head back.."

She glanced around once more, not detecting anything even with her amazing hearing

"..fine.."

They headed out of there, only to have the floor start glowing.

Yellows eyes widened. Her amber irises seeming to have be full of fear

"Guys! We have to get out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"They're coming!"

A growling sounded as figures arose from the shadows, easily surrounding the kids

"Guys.."

The creatures growled

They leapt

Emerald was covered almost immediately, barely being able to knock off the creatures

Sapphire pried the things off him, watching them return once more

"How do we fight them?"

"Just don't let them touch you!"

Sapphire kicked a few more off her

"Guys! This way!"

A figure stood at the door, the light concealing its figures

The group headed toward it

The ground started to shake

"Watch out!"

Sapphire looked around, tripping over a monster

She tried pushing herself up off the floor

That was before something thrust through her chest

She couldn't feel pain, only shock. She managed to turn her head

Blood pooled around the impaled flesh, a dagger stuck through it

Her breath came in short gasps as she realized she could no longer breathe

The creatures started to crawl on top of her, sucking the remaining life out of her.

She weakly punched one, only for that thing to attach to her

Black spots floated along her vision, blocking her sight

This is it..

She coughed, feeling liquid dribble down her chin

She slowly turned her head toward the door, seeing blotches standing in front of it

She smiled slightly

They're safe

She closed her eyes, feeling her strength finally ebb out

I loved you Ruby, I just hope ya knew that

..goodbye

.

They slammed the door shut, running out into the hallway

E!eralds eyes widened

"Sapphire! We have to find her!"

He punded at the door, only

Blue covered her mouth

No..

Growling sounded from behind the door

"We don't have time.."

Diamond stood in front of them, sadness etched on his face

Emerald looked back at the door,seeing it being pushed

He clenched his fist,

"What'll Ruby say? He loved her."

"...we'll see when we get back. Come on, we can grieve after.."

They headed along the corridors, seeing different rooms

"Hey.. This wasnt here before.."

"What?!" Blue looked around

He was right.

Three hallways stretched out in front of them, they weren't there before.

"Take the right one I guess, as long as we're together, we should be fine."

"Okay."

They headed down the corridor

They didn't notice the shadow following them

.

"Hey! The doors over there!"

Familiar rooms came into view after a bit of walking

Blue smiled, relief overcoming her

"Isn't this great Yellow, Plat-"

The spaces behind her were empty.

"Guys?! Where's yellow and Platinum?"

Diamond leapt around, worry evident in his blue eyes

"Missy?!"

Emerald stood silent, in thought

How could they do this? Its almost as though there's more than one thing behind this..

Perhaps a sort of... Team?

He looked up, "guys, we need help with this. We'll have a better chance with the others."

"But-"

"Let's just go, I don't want to lose anyone else."

They walked toward the room.

As they entered, diamond looked behind him

Something flickered at the edge of his vision

What was that?

.

" .

"They're certainly taking their time aren't they?" green sighed, continuing to look at the door, where the others had yet to arrive from their little search parties

"Uh, maybe they got lost?"

"That's even better."

Blue, yellow, and and emerald had came back after their little search party, sharing the news of the recent death.. And the missing ones

Needless to say Green was pissed.

Gramps had told them they would be safe

And look what was happening

He gritted his teeth

..they'll be fine..

We're the dexholders, we always are

But with all the doubt swirling in his gut he knew that wasnt true

.

"Yellow senpai? Seniors? Where are you?" Platinum called, her voice echoing throughout the walls of the mansion

During the chase, they had gotten separated due to the panic and being rather slow.. (Well yellow was, and platinum didn't want to leave her.. But she somehow ended up losing the small, blonde girl.)

Ghost pokemon flickered in and out of view, their creepy smiles distorted as they stared from the shadows

Platinum kept a hand on her pokeballs, unnerved but not scared of those around her

I know I was not supposed to bring my pokemon., but i had to.. Safety is needed..

A gastly flickered into view, its toungue moving around as it absorbed the energy around it

Platinum went for her rapidashs pokeball, only to have her hand swipe empty air

oh yes..

she grabbed her empoleons pokeball, throwing it toward the gastly, who just dodged the pokemons appearence

"use hydro pump empoleon!'

"Empol!" The emperor pokemon nodded, before blasting the target with the said move

only to have it pass through the pokemon

The pokemon chuckled darkly, its eyes glowing as its smile twisted into a demonic one

The hyrdo pump hit the support beam behind the gastly, making the room shake and debris rain down on the girl

Oh dear..

The gastly chuckled, before dissapearing

The room was crumbling

Platinum frantically gazed around the room looking for a way out, only to see the walls were closing ireturn!"

She returned her pokemon before running towards the walls, hoping she could make it

The walls slammed shut, leaving platinum without an exit to the room

"Help! Anyone!?"

Beams fell hind her trapping her even further

Glass rained down on her, scratching her flesh as she cowered in a ball

This is it... I'm sorry everyone... I've failed

The ceiling collapsed

And the last thing seen was a bright light..

A **/n: ya that sucked**

 **...I'm discontinuing this series**

 **The last chapter will be up next, where all but 2 are dead**

 **..I'm bad at this**


End file.
